


You’re my muse

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Actress!Isabelle, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Singers, F/F, Famous, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Singer!Clary, actress!Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Isabelle blames her definitely one-sided, strong infatuation with the redhead for the next thing she does. She puts her hand on top of Clary’s, carefully threading their fingers together and squeezing her hand, offering comfort.“Inspiration will come back to you soon, I promise,” she says.Clary drops the menu and squeezes back, giving her a small smile. “I’m sure it will. More now, after I see you.”Isabelle chokes on her tongue.“I-what?”





	You’re my muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/gifts).



> happy birthday megan, I hope you like it. Te quiero xox

Isabelle steps out of her Uber and immediately there are flashes on her face.  _ God, I can’t even go to meet a friend _ , she thinks, without the papz and reporters lurking around. Finally making it to the restaurant, she spots Clary’s vibrant red hair on  _ their _ table--far in the back with a good view of the whole restaurant.

 

And for two.

 

Trying to ignore her _ platonic-not-so-much platonic _ feelings for her friend and her heart trying to jump out of her chest at the sight of Clary, she puts her purse on the chair when the Clary notices her.

 

“Izzy! Long time no see, God it’s been so long,” Clary exclaims as she embraces Isabelle in a tight hug, which she returns with great enthusiasm.

 

_ Get it together, Lightwood. _

 

“It has indeed! Let’s see each other more often,” Isabelle says as she sits down. “We can’t actually blame each other though, given that I just finished shooting that commercial and you’re in the middle of a tour.”

 

Clary sighs as she takes the menu and goes over it. “Yeah, don’t remind me. It’s been intense and I’m kind of in the middle of a writer’s block.”

 

Isabelle blames her definitely one-sided, strong infatuation with the redhead for the next thing she does. She puts her hand on top of Clary’s, carefully threading their fingers together and squeezing her hand, offering comfort.

 

“Inspiration will come back to you soon, I promise,” she says.

 

Clary drops the menu and squeezes back, giving her a small smile. “I’m sure it will. More now, after I see you.”   
  


Isabelle chokes on her tongue.

 

“I-what?”

 

Clary fumbles with her words, a red blush high on her cheeks. “I mean, you inspire me. To write and stuff.”

 

A waiter comes to take their orders and Isabelle sends them off. She needs to focus on this conversation.

 

“Have you written something about me?”

 

“Yeah, um, All of Me,”  _ among others _ , she thinks. 

 

Isabelle hears herself gasp a little under her breath. “Clary, that’s--that’s a love song.”

 

Clary is looking down when she mumbles, “yeah well, I kind of love you.”

 

“Clary...”

 

“It’s okay,” Clary looks up, determination in her eyes. “You don’t have to say it back. I just needed to let it out in the world, somehow. That I love you. Even if you don't love me back.” 

 

“You stupid, beautiful girl,” Isabelle tells her as she brings her chair closer and grabs Clary’s face with both her hands. “I kind of love you, too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” she whispers before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss, both sighing with contentment.  

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
